Reincarnation: A Story of Four Brothers
by WaterbendingTurtleLover
Summary: this is a new twist on the TMNT.It is just something that came into my head and I hope you like it.


**Hey,I don't own TMNT or anything that has to do with it.I just thought that this story might make for a nice new twist on things so here you go.**

**Enjoy!!**

**

* * *

**

**Raph...**

**"WHAT DO YOU WANT OUT OF ME THAN?!!!"**

**He hears her shout as he walks up to the front door.**

**"They're at it again."**

**He thinks out loud, letting himself in. Letting the door close behind him, he heads towards the stairs.**

**"Where do you think you're going?"**

**Comes a harsh angered voice behind him. Half turning,he looks at it's source and answers.**

**"My room."**

**He states,annoyance entering his voice. The man stands there, arms crossed.**

**"You could try spending some time with us you know."**

**The man said sternly.**

**"And get dragged into another fight?! No thanks!!"**

**At that, he turned and quickly climbed the stairs.**

**"Raphael!!"**

**The man called after him but, he continued to climb,letting the mans voice fade into the distance. He wasted no time **

**entering his room,shutting the door behind him, and turning on his stereo to drown out the world.**

**

* * *

**

**Donny...**

**Walking through the door,he tosses an envelope on the kitchen table.**

**" I'm home."**

**He announces, sliding his backpack off. A man comes into the room to greet him.**

**" Hey, how was school Don?"**

**The man asks. Setting his backpack on the couch, he pulls out a few books and turns towards the man.**

**"Same as always Tom,boring."**

**The man smirks at his comment and picks up the envelope. Opening it up,he glances at it.**

**" How do you do it Donny?"**

**Looking at the man for a second, he gets a slightly confused expression.**

**"Do what?"**

**He asks, not taking his eyes out of the book he has opened. The man walks over and shows him the contents of the **

**envelope. Glancing at it briefly, he rolls his eyes and goes back to his reading.**

**" It's just a report card Tom."**

**He says to the man. Walking away,the man sets the paper back on the table and heads into another room,taking one long**

** look back at Don and thinking.**

**_' I don't know how I'm ever gonna put that kid through college.'_**

**

* * *

**

**Leo...**

**He walked down the street clutching onto the straps of the backpack he wore. His head hung in deep thought and a few **

**strands of his blonde hair stubbornly swaying in his face. He knew what awaited him at the end of this walk, the same scene**

** that had greeted him for five years running. Opening the door to the apartment complex, he checked the mailbox than **

**began ascending to the second floor. Pulling out his key, he unlocked the door and stepped inside. Looking around, he saw **

**the blonde woman in a chair, a needle lay next to her on a small table. Shutting the door, he dropped his backpack and **

**went over ot her quietly. Checking her breathing, he took a blanket from the chair nearby and covered her up. Than took **

**the needle and threw it away. Standing in front of the sleeping woman, he looked at her for a long minute.**

**"I'm home mom."**

**He said quietly before walking over, picking up his backpack and heading to his room.**

**

* * *

**

**Mikey...**

**"Aww man,not again."**

**He whines, looking at the screen, where his character has just bitten the dust. A man comes over to him.**

**" You should be studying Mike. You have a test tomorrow"**

**The man addresses.**

**"Yeah, I know dad."**

**He says. Putting the game away, he walks over and sits at the table where the man sets a plate of food in front of the both**

** of them. When the two of them are finished eating he goes to his room and pulls out one of his school books. Opening it,he **

**reads silently and after a few minutes or so he begins to get bored. Looking around, as if someone were watching him,he **

**pulls a comic book from under his pillow and starts reading that instead. After a while he starts to get tired and falls asleep**

** with both books still in his hands. The man comes in to check on him and sees him sleeping. Noticing the books he smiles **

**and shakes his head,than removes them and sets them on the desk nearby. Taking a blanket he covers Mike and turns out **

**the light.**

**" Goodnight Mike."**

**He says, before leaving the room and closing the door.**


End file.
